If I Never Knew You
by doodlegirll
Summary: Songfic oneshot. Not my best work, but still. Happy Easter! Please review! Complete.


**Slightly AU. I got really bored a couple of months ago while on Mid Winter Break, and I just so happened to be listening to my dad's old iPod he lent me until I got my video one for Easter about a week ago. This was written before my laptop (Which I am now on!) broke, and this was in my rejected fanfics folders, but I decided to post it anyway. Don't ask me because I have absolutely no idea why! I guess I'm just nuts. Scratch that, I know I am!**

**Anyway, Happy Easter!**

If I Never Knew You

_If I Never Knew You _

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of how precious life can be_

John thought about the words he had just spoken to Pocahontas as he watched her turn to look back at him one last time. Tears rolled down her face as she forced herself to walk out. Part of John wanted him to call back to her, but the other half told him it was better this way. He knew it would only bring her pain to call to her. And she didn't need any more pain than she was already experiencing.

_And if I never held you, I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me_

Pocahontas wiped the tears from her face as she pushed her canoe into the river. Meeko, Percy, and Flit followed her close behind.

Why? Why did it have to be him? Of all the white men that had come to her land to be sentenced to death, it had to be the one she loved.

Somehow, Pocahontas knew he was the one the arrow had been pointing to. She didn't know how she knew; she just knew. She knew she had found the part of her that had been missing…love.

She looked into the water. Tears slid down her cheeks once more when she saw him appear beside her. He took her hand in his and gently pressed a kiss to it. He took a step back, and faded away. Pocahontas bit her lip and dipped her paddle into the water, and sadly began her journey up the river towards the glade.

_In this world of fear, full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear in your eyes, so dry your eyes_

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever if I never knew you_

John could hear the angry shouts and war cries from the warriors as they prepared for the battle ahead. John didn't know how they were going to kill him, nor did he wish to know.

"Why didn't I run?" John asked himself out loud. He searched his brain for any possible answer, but found that it was a question he could not answer. He knew he had gotten himself in deep this time.

The world had so much fear in it. So much hate. John couldn't understand why they had to hate each other.

_If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

_I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever if I never knew you_

Pocahontas wiped more tears from her eyes as she paddled on. Meeko and Percy exchanged a glance, and then looked back at her. Pocahontas could see they were concerned about her.

"Why him?" She asked the wind. "Why did it have to be John?"

Pocahontas shook her head and continued on.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright _

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

_But still my heart is saying we were right_

John leaned back against the pole. He stared up at the moon. Something inside told him everything would be alright, but the other half told him all hope was lost. The only thing on his mind was Pocahontas. Was she going to be alright?

John wasn't scared to die. He had braved many things before. He had braved the natives of many lands, hurricanes at sea, meetings with the king. Nothing had ever scared him like this was scaring him. It wasn't the fear of death that was overtaking him; it was the fear of never seeing Pocahontas again that was scaring him.

"Please," He whispered into the night wind. "Let her know I love her."

_If I never knew you_

_If I never knew your love_

_I would have no inkling of how precious life can be_

The river seemed to carry Pocahontas's grief as she continued her journey towards the glade. If seemed quiet and calm, while on any other day, it would be wild and fierce. She looked around her at the sleeping forest. Somehow, she couldn't get the pang of guilt from her heart.

She knew John would tell her not to feel guilty, that it wasn't her fault. But Pocahontas couldn't help but feel as if it was her fault.

Life was so short. And to Pocahontas, it didn't seem fair that the one she loved be the one to die. It didn't seem fair that he had to endure punishment for something he didn't do. He had taught her how to love, and she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that she hadn't stayed in the village, to make sure nothing bad happened to him. But she also knew that John would never allow her to put herself in danger for him. She had known him long enough to know that.

_There's no moment I regret_

_Since the moment that we met_

_If our time has gone too fast_

_I've lived at last_

Even if he had known the journey to the New World would end this way, John still would have made it. If he had to go back in time and relive this, he would do it in a heartbeat. He didn't regret a thing – not falling in love, not taking the penalty for a crime he did not commit, not anything. He had finally lived because he had finally learned to love, something that made him complete.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_

_We'd change the darkness into light_

_And still my heart is saying we were right_

Pocahontas suddenly stopped. What was she doing? There had to be something she could do! She thought about it for a minute.

She was the chief's daughter. He was an English settler. Her father would not understand. Not unless she told him.

The wind swirled around her and she could feel her mother's presence, telling her to try, and to turn around. Pocahontas closed her eyes and breathed in a breath of fresh air. She opened her eyes and with a sigh of slight frustration that she hadn't stayed in the first place, she turned her canoe around and paddled as quickly as she could towards the village.

_And if I never knew you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

John could see that dawn was only a few short moments away. He knew it was only a matter of time before the warriors came to get him and lead him away to his doom. And yet, he didn't feel any fear. Instead, he felt sadness. Sadness that told him he would never see Pocahontas again. Something inside him told him to try and escape, but the smarter half thought better of the idea.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He said to himself. "There's nothing that can help you now!"

_Empty as the sky_

Pocahontas saw the sun rise above the trees. She was so close!

"No!" She said to herself, continuing on towards home. She could see the village fires and she knew that she was getting closer. She looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful red, yellow, and pink. All the colors of the morning light. She pushed her canoe onto the bank of the village and jumped out. She ran towards her father's hut, only to find that they had already left.

_It's not too late!_ Pocahontas told herself, looking towards the sunrise. She saw the last of the warriors disappearing over the small hill. She had to hurry!

Pocahontas took off running after them, the sun mocking her as she did. It seemed to rise faster with each step she took, as if telling her there was nothing she could do to stop her father. Pocahontas could feel the wind pick up and she ran forward towards the sunrise, towards John.

The plateau came into view and she ran harder and faster up to her father and threw herself over John, waiting for the club to come down. She wasn't going to let John die if she had anything to say about it.

The blow never came. Her father glared down at her and she knew he was surprised and angry, but she couldn't help that. He was not going to hurt John. Not now, not ever.

_Never knowing why_

John could barely believe what Pocahontas was doing. She was putting herself in danger for him!

"Pocahontas, move." Her father commanded. Pocahontas looked up at him. If she had done this, why wasn't he seeing anything?

"No…" She said as she glanced down at the surprised and worried John. "I love him."

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you._

**See? Slightly AU. Please review! **

**-Robin aka HAPPY HER LAPTOP AND IPOD ARE FIXED!**


End file.
